A chat on the rooftop
by tigeygirl
Summary: just having some fun with the OUaT characters. Emma asks what do they miss the most from their old world. (Whale, Regina, Hook present)
1. Chapter 1

"What do you miss the most?" Emma asks the group as she takes a sip from her bottle. For some reason, she was sitting with _them_ together on the rooftop of granny's diner, nursing a hot cocoa while they took turns sharing a bottle of wine they had found in Regina's house. She doesn't know why, but for whatever reason she stays with the group and wonders what they would want the most from back home.

"Riding horses" Regina is the first to reply. She has only taken a sip from the bottle that was passed around, but she didn't ask for more. She didn't seem to mind that the rest were drinking her wine too. She continues as she closes her eyes, "the feel of galloping through wild fields, never holding back."

"Her long hair." Hook replies, while he sways in his stance. He seemed to be drunk, but his voice was clear as he kept on drinking the wine.

"Who?" looks confused, looking at Emma and wondering if her hair used to be any longer. Maybe she was like that girl who lived in the tower from his old life?

"The majesty had such long lovely hair. Why would you cut it?" Hook continues, looking at Regina as though she shortened her hair just to hurt him.

"You're drunk, Hook." Regina rolls her eyes and tells him. She ignores him when he plops down next to her, pointing his hook her way.

"The way you had it in a bun was funny looking, looked like a bird's nest. But I always thought it would look lovely flowing down." He tells her deeply, and for a second Emma thought she saw Regina blush, but couldn't be sure since it was so dark.

"I miss the ladies and their lovely dresses." Dr. Whale continued on, oblivious to Hook and Regina. "Why can't women here wear pretty dresses?" He eyes Emma's outfit and gives her a pointed look.

"Why are you touching my hair?" Regina asks.

"It's very silky. I like it." Hook replies nonchalantly as he gently strokes a strand of her hair.

"Want to lose the other hand?" She tells him dangerously.

"Oh Regina, stop being a party pooper." Hook tells her as he tugs down on her hair.

"You know, from this angle, you look quite the cute couple." Emma tells them seriously.

"Oh shut up Miss Swan." Regina replies, but doesn't push Hook away as he keeps playing with a strand of her hair. Hook smiles when he notices that too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you. For cleaning up." Regina tells Emma. The sun was coming up, and in the early morning light the rooftop looked beautiful, except for all the empty beer bottles lying around. The sleeping bodies of and Hook look close to falling off the rooftop, but they're too heavy to move around so the girls left them alone.

Emma was picking up some of the bottles and throwing them in a trash bag. She didn't seem to mind the work. She glanced at Regina and wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic. But one look told her Regina wasn't being that at all. "No problem." She tells her as she picks up yet another beer bottle.

"Wow you guys do drink a lot. Except you," Emma tells her Regina as she stands still for a moment and pushes her hair away from her face. Emma was wearing only her tank top but Regina had on her coat; she seemed to always be cold.

"I drank." Was all Regina said. Still, Emma was surprised that the Mayor was even talking to her this long without any insults.

"Not as much as them." Regina didn't reply, so Emma just kept cleaning up the area.

Dr. Whale started moving around, and Emma thought he was waking up. Suddenly he leaned to the right and half of his body was off the rooftop. Before Emma could grab him, he went off the roof. Emma ran to the edge hoping she makes it in time, only to see a sleeping Dr. Whale floating back up. Emma glances at Regina, who with another flick of her wrist had the doctor back on the rooftop, lying down in a safer area. Dr. Whale just snored and kept on sleeping. Emma sighed in relief, grateful that Regina still had her magic.

Regina, on the other hand, didn't look like she enjoyed saving the doctor. But with Henry on her mind, and her promise to improve, she let it go.

Regina was standing now close to Hook, and as she glanced down at him, he didn't move to defend himself. She thought he would've woken up by now, but he kept on sleeping off the beer. His face was facing towards the port, and from up there the Jolly Roger's masts can still be seen across the town. Regina continued looking at Hook. He looked a bit different in sleep, not as much cocky as when he's awake. His face needed a shave, and his hair was a mess. Regina moves a lock away from his eyes, slowing pushing it away as she observes his face. It just looked so different when he wasn't staring at her, when it wasn't so predatory.

Regina jumped up like a cat when Hook moved at that moment. She waited for his eyes top open and mock her, but nothing happened.

"bird's nest!...fluffy birds" Hook mumbled in his sleep. Emma could see that Regina was ruffled a bit, and tried not to laugh out loud.

When Emma felt Regina was glaring at her, she threw out a question before she would be lectured. "Do you miss it?" She didn't need to say what. Regina let go of whatever she was going yell to at Emma and replied back with a sigh.

"No. I had nothing left to go back to."

"Really?" Emma gives a pointed look to Hook.

"He wasn't an option during that time." Regina said without thinking.

"and now-"

"None of your business Sheriff." Ah, there's the old Mayor. Emma didn't push it, but she had a feeling that that won't be the end of it. Not from the way Hook was smiling in his sleep when Regina looked away.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since she's been on the rooftop with the rest, and after today's events she just needed somewhere to sit and think. With her parents living together now in Snow's apartment, the rooftop was her only choice to having a quiet moment without anyone finding her.

Except when she reached the top, she noticed that there were already some beer cans scattered on the ground. A body was sprawled a few paces in front of her. At first she thought that the person was asleep, but he moved at the sound of her footprints and raised his hook to her. When he noticed it was only Emma, he mumbled something and slowly started to sit up.

Emma did not feel like sharing the rooftop, so she started heading back to the stairs. However, Hook calls out to her and clinks some beer cans around.

"Stay, there are plenty of drinks more, especially for the Savior."

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting something?" Emma asks Hook as she scans the roof. It seems that Hook was drinking by himself. No Dr. Whale or Regina in sight.

"As you can see," Hook tells her with a wave of his Hook, "it's only I that is blessed with your presence."

Emma sits far-off from Hook, but Hook scoots closer to her and hands her a bottle.

"I haven't seen you up here for awhile. What brought you up?" He asks her curiously.

"Hiding from Henry." She sighs and continues to explain when Hook eyes her, "He wants me to have dinner with him and Reg- the Mayor."

"Ahh the happy family reunion." Hook says as he takes another swig of beer. He says it with all the flourish of the Captain but Emma didn't hear any sarcasm.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." She confesses to Hook. He doesn't reply to that, and they sit in silence next to each other, looking out towards Storybrooke.

The sun was setting down when Emma first felt really comfortable sitting alone with Hook. "So, what is the Captain Hook doing up here?" she asks him when the quietness became a bit boring.

"I do appreciate using my proper title," he tells her while swaying his arms, the only sign he's drunk, "but I do have a name."

"Killian?"

"Ah, it's like hearing soft angels singing my name." He says with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"Careful, Hook. I don't think Regina would like you flirting with others." Emma teases him.

"Ah, her Majesty can go stuff herself." Hook slurred.

Emma's eyebrow rose but she didn't say anything at first. When she saw that Hook wasn't going to explain, she asked him what he meant by that.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one hiding away from her Majesty." He tells her with a smirk.

The only thing Emma could think of that would piss of Regina is anything happening to Henry, and she narrowed her eyes at Hook. Before she could even interrogate him, he raised his arm in mock surrender and told her, "Don't worry, I didn't hurt Henry."

"Did you do something to Regina?" Emma asks him, confused.

Hook looks at her, sighs and looks away. He ruffles his hair with his good hand and tries to explain.

"When the lady looks at you with such deadly eyes, you can only kiss her or run away." He tells her and looks now at Emma straight in the eyes with a twinkle in his eye, "And I'm not a man one who runs away from what he wants."

An abrupt laugh leaves Emma and she doesn't think she's ever been this giddy. It explains a lot Regina's bad temper recently.

"I think you're going to need this drink more than I do." She tells Hook as she passed the rest of the remaining beer to him.

"She is a piece of beauty," Hook tells Emma. "I hope she sails smoothly in this weather." Emma was now confused as to whether he was talking about Regina or his boat. Sometimes drunk chats don't make sense at all. She just hoped Regina would be more pissed about the kiss than her skipping dinner with Henry.


End file.
